Conventional carriers for use in transporting drums comprise a lift frame mounted on a dolly and a clamp assembly provided on the lift frame for holding the drum (see for example Examined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 55-10422).
Such conventional carriers are solely so adapted as to clamp the drum in an upright position and transport the drum to the desired location by being pushed manually after lifting the drum off the floor, but are unable to carry a fallen drum as it is. Accordingly, the worker must raise up the drum by hand before transport using a lever or the like specifically designed therefor. This procedure is cumbersome, requires hard labor and involves the likelihood that the hand will slip and become injured.